


One Night

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex, in the second part at least, two rowdy girls and two somft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: KDA gets separate hotel rooms for a trip and make the most out of it





	1. Purr for me

Akali opened the door to the hotel room, giving a small wave to Kaisa and Evelynn down the hall who were entering their own room. Only Kaisa responded, giving an innocent smile and wave goodnight back to her and Ahri before closing the door behind her. When her bandmates finally left her line of sight completely, Akali’s eyes floated over to her shy leader.   


The older woman refused to look her maknae in the eye, already feeling the body language difference now that they were out of sight. When she noticed Akali standing in the doorway and holding it ope, she understood the silent stare and moved past her to get into the room. Exactly what she had expected happened. The slap was loud enough to fill the hallway making Ahri yelp like her namesake animal. Her eyes looked at Akali’s smirking face with fear at being caught, holding her butt through her leggings, her tail instinctively curling around herself defensively.   


“Akali!” The foxgirl hissed under her breath, the acting out rogue only smiled back and imposed her body through the doorway to push both of them through.   


The rough girl grabbed Ahri’s suitcase from her hand and pushed it out of the way and aside in the hotel room hallway. Tossing her own bag to the side of the hall, Akali’s hand pulled the door closed behind her. Now free of their luggage, Akali continued her advances, pushing Ahri against the wall and planting her hands on either side of the leaders head.   


“We shouldn’t-” Ahri was cut off by the aggressive girl’s lips pushing against hers. Akali’s heat was contagious, and addictive. She wrapped her arms around the rappers waist, unable to stop herself from reacting to Akali’s lips and body.   


She didn’t want to be slow. Akali licked at Ahri’s lips, despite her arousal roaring through her the simple act was a question. Asking to be let in. She enjoyed when Ahri submitted, parting her lips and letting the younger girl take control of the kiss completely. Akali’s hands slipped into the blonde hair beneath her, pulling on it to angle Ahri’s face to let her push in deeper to the kiss. The needy whine against her lips let her know she was doing exactly what Ahri liked. She broke the kiss only for a moment.   


“We shouldn’t, but you want to.” The low and rough whisper from the rapper made Ahri shiver, knowing she was right. Akali’s hand let go of the blonde locks, dragging down the foxgirl’s body, dancing across her chest through the loose shirt, before slipping underneath and exploring. Ahri exhaled deeply, a wavering voice escaping her as she knew what Akali’s hands could do.   


“Tell me to stop if you want, and I will.” Akali hummed, her finger playing with the front latch of Ahri’s bra. After a simple comment saying she found them hotter to take off she noticed Ahri started buying more of them. “But you won’t.”   


“You’re too cocky.” Ahri glared, easily given away that she didn’t mean it by the way her ears twitching the way they did when she was excited. Akali eyed them for a moment, long enough to let Ahri know she could see through her, before snapping open the front of the bra under her clothes with a rough pull. She heard another whine escape Ahri’s pursed lips despite her blush.

“Thought so.” The rapper let out a short laugh. Akali’s hand grabbed the now uncovered chest under Ahri’s shirt, enjoying the soft mewling the foxgirl let out at the rough treatment. The noise rose to a gasp and a moan when the girl pinched at her nipples, almost to the point of pain. She let go and affectionately went back over the area with her palm, soothing the pain, knowing the back and forth of the two feelings made Ahri melt under her.   


Akali’s mouth went to her lover’s neck, running a tongue over it slowly and delighted in Ahri’s shivering at the touch. She latched her lips around her leader’s pulse and sucked at the skin, knowing full well she would be scolded for the hickey later. In the moment though, Ahri moaned at the feeling, her lust winding up like a coil at the pressure on her neck.   


The fox girl arched her back off the wall, trying to push their bodies closer together. “Oh fff… Akali…” Feeling Ahri’s body language, the rogue smirked against the woman’s neck and forced her leg between Ahri’s thighs. The pressure against her heat made Ahri let out a blissful sigh.   


“Put those hips to good use kitten.” Akali chuckled after whispering into Ahri’s ear, hearing the pouting harumph from the woman.   


“I t-told you not to call me that.” Ahri tried to ignore the feeling between her legs, not wanting to give the egotistical girl the satisfaction now. Akali lightly pushed her thigh up against her leader’s sex but not enough to really satisfy her. Instinct took over, her hips pushing down to meet the touch and slowly she started to grind against it, looking for any release she could get.   


“Yup, and I knew you were lying.” Akali coaxed the woman on, her hand now on Ahri’s hips pulling and pushing in time with her movements. She couldn’t help it, Ahri fed her ego whether she meant to or not. The submission definitely didn’t help, especially with Ahri digging her nails into Akali’s waist as she tried to grind for more pressure against the girl’s thigh.   


Her teeth joined her lips at her leader’s neck, the gentle nips growing rougher when Ahri’s hips moved. Akali’s grip became rougher on Ahri’s chest, her fingers rolling the nipple between them and drawing sharp grasps from the fox girl.

“Akali…” The low growl slipped from Ahri’s lips as she forgot trying to hide how desperately she was humping the girl’s leg.

“Be a good girl and ask.” Akali punctuated her demand by biting under Ahri’s jaw, forcing her head up in a submission state that made the foxgirl keen softly.   


“Fffhaaa… More. Please.” Ahri’s voice was shaky, desperation dripping from every move she made. Her lipstick smeared, her shirt pushed up and lopsided, her leggings stained with her lust. Akali seriously had to debate herself, if she was going to keep teasing the foxgirl or…

“Good ‘nuff.” Akali smirked, making it obvious she was letting Ahri have what she wanted even if she could have taken it further.   


Her leggings were pushed down to her knees, exposing her heat to the cold air of the hotel room. Akali didn’t give Ahri the time to complain about the absence of her thigh, her hand quickly replacing it. Akali’s fingers roughly stroked back and forth between her girlfriend’s lips, hearing Ahri moan with a shaking voice, she whispered approval into Ahri’s throat at the noises.   


“Good girl, spread your legs more.” Akali hummed, feeling the woman under her fingers following the order, hoping to be rewarded. Her ego flared, knowing she didn’t need the extra room but enjoyed ordering her around. Using the slick on her finger, Akali turned her attention to the foxgirl’s clit, making quick circles around the sensitive bud.   


Ahri yelped loudly before moaning openly into the room, her hips trying to match the movement of Akali’s fingers instinctively. The rapper’s lips pushed into Ahri’s, swallowing the woman’s gasps and moans, but quickly her kiss turned deeper and aggressive. Teeth caught Ahri’s lower lip and pulled on it, forcing a pained but lewd whine from the foxgirl before Akali returned her tongue to the kiss to sooth the red marks she left.

Ahri tossed her head back, letting her voice out shamelessly when she felt two fingers push inside of her. Akali knew Ahri could take it, knew she loved it. Her voice was obvious proof, hearing her normally bossy leader reduced to guttural groaning and gasps. Akali ran her free hand up and past Ahri’s chest, her palm stroking the woman’s throat with strong fingers.   


“Do you want to get caught?” A fiendish chuckle escaped Akali’s lips, enjoying seeing the scarlet flush run over her girlfriend’s face. She shook her head quickly, trying to purse her lips to keep herself quiet. She failed, her voice breaking in pleasure. Akali had curled her fingers inside the warmth she was pushed into, feeling Ahri’s whole body convulse and push against her.   


Fingers ran across the singer’s neck, cradling it in her palm for a moment as she flirted with the skin of her throat. Her fingers roamed higher before she pressed them against Ahri’s lips as if she were shushing her. “Open up kitten.” Akali smirked with the order already knowing she would get her way. All belief she wouldn’t feed her maknae’s ego were lost in that moment as Ahri’s lips parted, feeling rough fingers explore her mouth and pin her tongue down.   


Strange enjoyment flooded her as she felt Akali’s fingers brush over her teeth and push at her cheeks. “Shhh…” Akali’s hush was low and made a shiver run up Ahri’s spine. The rapper’s fingers continued their ministrations both above and below. Akali’s hand rubbed back and forth against her girlfriend’s sex, her palm craddling and grinding against the fox girl’s clit giving her firm pushes towards pleasure while her fingers aggressivly thrust against her inner walls. The fingers in her mouth instead were gentle as they ghosted over her sharp canines, both girls knew that she could bite and do serious damage with them if she wanted, but the feeling of letting Akali play with her like this was doing too much for her.

“Good girl.” Akali sarcastically cooed again, her thumb replacing her fingers in Ahri’s mouth and holding it open. A particularly rough thrust from Akali’s fingers made the foxgirl shudder, a high pitched moan escaped her now open mouth. She enjoyed seeing Ahri’s shamelessness as a drop of the woman’s drool ran down her thumb.   


Akali pushed her fingers as deep into Ahri as she could reach, palm pressing between her thighs hard. The new sudden force against her aching bud made the knot in ahri’s stomach snap. Her moan sounded like she was trying to form words but it all slurred together with her pleasure as she squeezed tight against Akali’s fingers, refusing to let her go. 

Akali waited patiently, a proud smirk on her face as she waited for Ahri to finally come down from her orgasm. Slowly she pulled her fingers out of the foxgirl, enjoying her whine at the friction on her sensative sex. Despite her embarrassment, Ahri clung to Akali’s arms and silently asked to be helped over to the bed.   


Gentle fingers scratched at Ahri’s scalp and the base of her ears, earning Akali a quiet trill of happiness from her leader. She left the woman to recover on the edge of the bad, walking back into the front hall of the hotel room and saw her gym style bag, still abandoned by the front door. Out of sight of Ahri, she stripped her shorts and underwear off and let them drop to the floor, quickly removing her socks as well as she realized she’d look silly still wearing them with a bare waist. She unzipped the bag and dug towards the bottom where she had brought along something special for the trip.   


“You better not be falling asleep foxy.” Akali said just loud enough for it to carry down the hall, hearing a laugh that  _ almost  _ wanted to be annoyed.   


“You’ve got too much energy.” Ahri tried to sound like she was chastising the young girl, only getting a low laugh in response for it. She had stripped the rest of her clothing when she heard what Akali had said, knowing it would be better if she didn’t get too warm for the rest of their activities. When Akali leaned around the corner, her hips cocked in a very Akali kinda way, she felt both exasperation and a little excitement. The red strap on was very loud and more than a little on the larger side, combined with Akali’s physique and crop top, she could easily see how over confident she really was.   


“I shouldn’t be surprise you packed that.” Ahri tried to sound like she was making fun of her, but her eyes kept drifting down to the toy, her tail swishing back and forth on the bed behind her.

“Cause no one else would have. Now get up.” Akali matter-of-factly stated, her arms being held out to give Ahri something to hold onto. She did do what Akali said, holding onto the girl’s biceps for extra support in standing.   


“I’m too tired.” Ahri whined, her lower lip jutting out and giving the girl puppy (foxy?) eyes. “Why can’t we just do it on the bed?”

Akali let go of the model’s hands, instead running her own down the woman’s waist and humming her arousal at the curves. Her hands roamed further, groping at Ahri’s plush backside and enjoying the small gasp she was rewarded for it. 

“Who said you were gonna be standing?” The dangerous whisper in Ahri’s ears made them twitch from the hot breath. Akali’s hands without warning went to the back of her thighs and lifted her into the air. On instinct, Ahri wrapped her legs around the girl’s hips and yelped, not wanting to be dropped.   


Before she could realize it, Akali was pressed in front of her and the wall of the hotel was behind her. Ahri shuddered, the feeling of being suspended and helpless was doing more for her than she liked to admit. She looked into the hungry green eyes beneath her, feeling Akali’s hips move to press the faux cock into her sex. The feeling of the toy grinding against her lips was making Ahri lose her breath.   


“‘Kali… don’t tease me.” Ahri gasped, trying to push her hips into the feeling but was trapped in the girl’s arms and unable to get the sensation she wanted.

“If you want it kitten.” Akali’s low voice was practically a growl. “Spread yourself for me.” 

Ahri exhaled in a long whine. The only person she knew who could make such crude words sound so enticing, was Akali. Her nails dragged across the exposed neck of the girl who held her, the hiss from behind Akali’s teeth being the only revenge she could get for being bossed around. Not that she didn’t like it.   


A particularly rough thrust made the length of the dildo grind against Ahri’s clit, her toes curling at the sensation. That was encouragement enough. Feeling confident in Akali’s hands finally, she let go of the girl’s neck and fumbled between the two of them. She felt along the length of the dildo with her fingers and realized Akali really wasn’t holding back when she packed this particular toy. Ahri pushed against the hips that were pressed against her, making her back up and giving enough room between them.   


Her fingers pressed into soft skin and spread herself, the action embarrassing but forgotten when she knew what she was going to be rewarded with. Her other hand came down and gripped the toy in a shaky hand and helped line up Akali’s hips with her own.   


“Fast or slow?” Akali asked, her voice thick with her own arousal at the situation. She was egotistical and could assume the answer already, but she still wanted to make Ahri feel good.   


“Fast.” Ahri practically begged, pulling on the toy to show Akali she didn’t have the patience to wait.   


“Greedy foxy.” Akali left her teasing at that, focusing on adjusting her grip on her girlfriend before moving.   


The first inch made Ahri sigh, the pleasant feeling of being stretched around the toy made a slow shiver run through her body. Akali was a girl of her word though. She didn’t push with full force, but she still slid the toy in fast enough to make Ahri cry out.   


“Too fast?” The teasing tone of the girl was accompanied with her famous smirk, but Ahri could hear the serious question behind it. Ahri shook her head, not trusting her voice to respond. If anything it was the opposite. Fucking perfect.   


Akali pulled out and felt the foxgirl’s walls cling to her as she moved. The rhythm was built up quickly, giving Ahri no time to get used to it. Ahri was practically yelling into the hotel room, her limbs wrapped around the girl who was thoroughly using her. Akali could even feel a tail wrapped around her waist, almost like it was trying to pull her closer in time with her thrusts.   


With the position their bodies needed to be to make this work, Akali got to enjoy seeing the effects of her work. Ahri’s eyes were sultry and half lidded, not even focusing on the girl in front of her anymore. Her mouth was open either to gasp for air or to cry out in pleasure, jumping between the two rapidly.   


“Don’t stop! Akali don’t stop please…” Ahri was literally begging now, her hands finding anything to grab onto to keep herself anchored. The back of Akali’s crop top was balled in her fist, red lines on the girl’s skin underneath it where her claws had scratched through the material. Her other hand was gripping onto the girl’s ponytail for what felt like dear life.   


Akali grunted at the request, unable to speak with her exertion. She decided to respond in her own way, pushing her cheek underneath Ahri’s chin, forcibly and a little inaccurately kissing and biting at her neck. Her efforts earned her a gasp and a moan, and what sounded almost like chittering in delight from the foxgirl. It was always adorable to remember her little inhuman attributes.   


“Akali I’m so, please I need-” The attempted sentence from the pinned woman fell apart whenever she tried. Akali didn’t need her to finish to know what she was asking for, she had gotten enough practice in to know what Ahri needed.   


“Go ahead.” 

The approval was jumped on. Ahri’s hand unfurled from the red hair and slipped between the two of them, reaching for what she needed. Her fingers pressed harshly against her ignored bud, gasping both from the spark that ran up her spine at the touch, and from realizing how wet she was. Her fingers were as rough on herself as Akali was, rapidly flicking her clit from side to side, just wanting to get off as fast and as hard as she could right now.   


“Fuck! Fuck Akali I’m…” Ahri’s body tensed, the coil winding up inside of her and just on the cusp of what she needed. Akali smirked into her neck, enjoying she had finally reduced Ahri to cursing, a little sign of pride for her. She gave one last parting kiss to the now flushed and bruised throat before pushing close to Ahri, pressing her cheek against her girlfriend’s. 

“Cum for me kitten, I want to hear you.” 

She inhaled as much as her lungs could handle before letting out a shuddering cry as her orgasm hit her. Her body squirmed beneath Akali’s, clinging and dragging the girl impossibly closer to her, holding her in a vice grip. There was no thoughts in her head while she came and at one point scared simply that it wouldn’t stop. When it finally did she was slumped against Akali’s frame. She involuntarily flexed, still feeling the toy inside of her and groaning loudly.   


Akali understood the non verbal request, chuckling at how limited Ahri’s communication was right after she came. With some work, she wiggled out of the woman and heard her sigh at the relief.   


Akali might have been the most physically strong of the group, but even she got tired. Instead of taking Ahri to the bed, she set her down to lean against the wall in front of her. She stood over her for a moment and had to recover her own breath, feeling her hair sticking to her face from sweat when she brushed it back. She took a particularly deep breath and sighed, ready to step back before she felt a tug at her waist. It wasn’t particularly strong but it was enough to unbalance her for a moment, having to throw an arm out against the wall to catch herself.   


She knew the culprit immediately, and was ready to ask her what she wanted before she looked down. The sight stopped her. Ahri’s face was pressed against the dildo, her tongue licking at her own honey on the toy. She had a sloppy smile on her face as she stared into Akali’s eyes. Her tongue pushed out further and slowly dragged it along the length of the faux cock. She switched to giving it loud wet kisses before opening her mouth and sucking on the sides of it, the slick on the shaft making a particularly loud ‘pop’ when she pulled off.   


She was putting on a show. It fucking worked. Ahri’s lips wrapped around the tip and pushed herself down the length, taking half of it in a single go. Drool ran down the foxgirl’s chin but she didn’t bother to wipe it off, keeping it as a messy addition to her display. Akali had been staring at her the whole time in silence. Ahri could see the effect she was having. Her face was flushed and her pupils were dilated wide in lust.   


“Fuck this.” Akali’s voice was trembling slightly. She forcibly pushed Ahri off of the toy as she fumbled with the straps at her hips. The strap-on was finally off and kicked behind her to the base of the bed. Akali was way too turned on to try and be nice. She grabbed the woman at her feet by the back of her head and shoved her between her thighs, making sure she had the proper angle to eat her out while kneeling.   


Ahri wasted no time shoving her tongue into the pooling arousal, the taste making her groan into the girl’s sex. She spread Akali’s lips with her tongue, taking as much of the taste into her mouth as she could before dipping her tongue into Akali’s core.   


“Fuck!” Akali gasped, her face pressed against the cool hotel wall as she almost fell over. Her voice turned to a growl, fingers digging against Ahri’s scalp and pulled at her hair. “Don’t you fucking stop. Don’t you stop Ahri I swear!”   


Clawed fingers dug into Akali’s backside, pushing her hips down further onto Ahri’s face. More curses slipped from Akali’s lips when Ahri dragged her tongue in and out of her. Akali let out a exhaule that turned into a shudder, realizing she was so worked up she could feel herself getting close already. She started grinding herself against Ahri’s face, feeling the woman keep her tongue still and letting Akali rut against her face.   


“Ahri I fucking! I’m…  _ fuck _ .” Her voice broke on the last word she whispered as it turned into a whine. Her legs were shaking and trapped Ahri’s head between them, leaning her weight against the wall to keep herself standing. She returned to her senses with the feeling of Ahri’s tongue cleaning her off and she groaned at the excess stimulation. She let the foxgirl continue for a while before being completely satisfied and pushed herself off. 

Both women flopped onto the bed, mostly naked and sweaty and panting. Ahri palmed at the blanket of the bed until it came untucked and wrapped it around herself like a cocoon, purring at the warmth.   


“Share.” Akali grunted, bullying herself into Ahri’s cocoon and wrapped herself around her. Ahri accepted the hug and tucked her tail around the girl, stroking down her back gently. If Akali got to laugh at her for being quiet after finishing, she could laugh at Akali for being so clingy afterwards.   


The two needed the time to come down, with Akali’s almost excessively warm body and Ahri’s rhythmic purring, the two could feel themselves drift off into sleep. It wasn’t too long before a growl could be heard, vocalized by neither of them, coming from Akali’s stomach. Ahri just let out a laugh, partially having expected it.   


“Think we can order something delivered?” Akali asked a bit sheepishly, her face still buried in Ahri’s cleavage for comfort.   


“You know there’s room service.” Ahri raised an eyebrow at the girl cuddled next to her.   


“Ya but I really wanted-”   


“I swear if you say ramen…”   


Akali buried her face further into the warm skin infront of her to hide her face. Ahri just sighed and patted the girl’s head with a chuckle. Akali’s tough girl act was pretty convincing to their fans, and even convincing when ‘in the moment’, but she was still always going to be their Maknae to spoil. Ahri wiggled out of the blanket wrap that was around them, and reached the bedside table for her phone.   


“Eve and Kai are gonna chew us out for not sleeping on time.” Ahri shook her head with a smile that betrayed her chastising. Akali, now sprawled out on her stomach and admiring her girlfriend’s butt not-so-subtly, let out a laugh at the statement.   


“What, you think they didn’t do the same thing we just did?” The rapper limbered herself up by rolling onto her back and crossing her legs in the air to stretch, to which Ahri tried to shoot her a little eye roll at her statement, getting stuck staring at the girl’s legs. She had to clear her throat before responding.   


“Eve’s… responsible often enough, and Kaisa would be too embarrassed to do it outside of the house.” She shook her head thinking about their girlfriends while she looked over their order on her phone.   


“Wanna bet?” The cocky upturn of the girl’s voice caught Ahri’s attention. She looked over to see the girl sitting on her heels now with a raised eyebrow. “Loser does the dishes for a week.”   


“Seriously?”    
  
“You chicken?”    


Ahri narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them forgetting they were mostly naked in the semi-serious moment between them, before shaking hands firmly. Ahri had already opened the messenger app and sent a text to the group chat the KDA girls all shared.   


“When I’m right you’re not allowed to complain the whole time you’re washing.” Ahri tilted her head to the side in a knowing smile, her voice almost singsong, knowing Akali enough to tell she was sticking her tongue out behind her back. She was right.

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” Akali flopped onto her side of the bed with a pout, grabbing the tv remote and started looking for something they could watch. Most likely a comedy.   


“Dammit Eve.”   


“Ha!” Akali snatched her own phone to see the confirmation of the bet. Her lips curled into a smirk seeing Ahri’s ears laying flat against her hair. “Told yooou!”   


“Watch it.” Ahri warned her, again betraying her words by rolling across the bed and curling up next to the tall girl.   


“Love you foxy.” Akali still had an egotistical smile on her face. She’d probably still help Ahri with the dishes anyway, she knew their poor leader hated doing chores, but she could at least gloat her victory for now.

“Love you too ‘Kali, even if you’re a little shit.” Ahri exhaled loudly through her nose and rubbed her face against the girl’s neck. She had to try hard not to fall asleep against the warmth she wrapped herself around before their food arrived. 


	2. Sing for me

Akali opened the door to the hotel room, giving a small wave to Kaisa and Evelynn down the hall who were entering their room. Only Kaisa responded, giving her own innocent smile and wave goodnight back to her and Ahri before closing the door behind her. A sigh escaped her lips as she was finally in a place to relax. Echoing her sentiment, Evelynn huffed as she rather ungracefully dropped her bag onto the queen bed.   


“Feeling okay Eve?” The gentle voice surprised the Siren, her mind having been too busy and frustrated to think of the young woman behind her. Her fingers ran over her face in exasperation before removing her tinted glasses.

“Sorry, love. Just tired.” She managed a smile, a genuine one but strained. She could see the empathy on Kaisa’s face set in immediately. The dancer did what she did best. She closed the distance between the two of them quickly, aided by her long legs, and wrapped her arms around Evelynn’s waist. A long deep sigh escaped Evelynn and out washed her frustration with the evening. Her arms gently wrapped around the tall woman and rested her palms against her back, feeling her girlfriend instinctively push her face into her neck.   


The two took a moment to just linger there in the middle of the room, holding one another in an embrace that rocked back and forth to an invisible rhythm. Evelynn hummed affectionately, her fingers running through the purple hair and enjoying how smoothly it flowed. Kaisa loved her hair and took good care to make sure there was never a possible knot or split end and it showed.   


“Feeling better?” Evelynn’s silky voice, drawing her little dreamer from her own world she had no doubt floated off to in their hug. Kaisa raised her head with an adorable pout on her lips.   


“I was hugging you for your sake you know.” She huffed, returning her face to Evelynn’s neck and rubbed her cheek into the ticklish curve.

“As if you didn’t need one too.” 

The rest of the time in the room was spent in comfortable silence, neither Evelynn or Kaisa being very energetic or as rowdy as their other two girlfriends, who no doubt were not resting as they should. As the purple haired woman sat on her bed, brushing her hair in her pajamas, she thought about texting the other two and asking if they were properly resting instead of starting some sort of movie marathon. They had a habit of that when they visited hotels for some reason.

Instead she went back to her thoughts, her eyes looking at but not truly seeing Evelynn who sat across from her. She was leafing through a magazine she had produced from her bag, some sort of generic tabloid. Evelynn found joy in the ridiculous rumors and drama, not believing a word of it but enjoying what people thought was real.   


Kaisa thought about everything she could about her. How beautiful Evelynn looked in the low light. People saw her as some unapproachable ice queen and a drama starter. She wasn’t. Evelynn was soft and kind, she looked angry behind her glasses but she was just laser focused on whatever needed to be done. If it was the perfect concert or if it was to make her girlfriends happy. She was intense. She was powerful. Despite Kaisa being taller, she still somehow looked up to the woman, how grounded and real she was, how kind and selfless she could be.

“Admiring the view?” 

Kaisa almost shrieked in surprise, her train of thought abruptly stopped by the same person who was guiding it just earlier. Evelynn didn’t even need to look up from her magazine to know Kaisa had been staring at her. The fact she was stuck mid brush stroke with her hair lazing at her side for a full five minutes kind of gave her away.   


“Sorry, just thinking.” She felt her face flush, and tried to hide it with her hair and quickly finished brushing, a little bit more aggressively than she normally did.

“And what were you thinking about darling?” The rustle of the magazine being placed on the bed drew Kaisa’s attention, peeking out from her curtain of purple that kept her safe from the piercing amber eyes.   


“Just…” Kaisa struggled to find the words she wanted to say. She had something on her mind but words were such an inefficient way to express how she felt. “Just about you… and me.”   


She could see Evelynn raise an eyebrow but held back from saying anything. Kaisa was thankful that Eve could realize when she wanted to say more and was just stumbling in her head like she normally did. “I’m just glad we got a room together. We don’t get to spend a lot of time alone, just us.”   


Evelynn’s eyes looked like the softest stars in the night sky. Her hand closed the distance between the two of them, a gentle touch like a breeze ghosting her skin. She could sink into it, be embraced and surrounded by the goddess she loved.   


“Oh my little doe. Come here.”   


Evelynn was soft, softer than satin or down feathers. Like she had read her mind, the woman’s embrace wrapped around her and held her close. She guided Kaisa’s head with her hand, so it would rest comfortably on her chest. She could hear Evelynn’s deep and steady heart beat and it felt like it was lulling her to sleep.

“Have you been feeling unloved?” The question rumbled deep in Evelynn’s chest. It made Kaisa sigh, both enjoying the feeling on her cheek and thinking of how to respond.

“No, just curious I guess.” Kaisa’s hand rested on her girlfriend’s thigh, her fingers drawing shapes against her satin pant legs. She was so soft and warm, her hands felt natural like they were meant to be here, to touch her. “I know you love all of us, just differently. And I love all of you. I just wondered I guess. How do you love me?”   


The room was silent besides the beating of two hearts, breaths taken were quiet and deep. Fingers gripped tightly into flesh, worried that both would somehow leave each others grip. Evelynn made the first move.   


Her hand ran up from Kaisa’s waist, the touch tracing the lines of her skin until it finally reached her neck. Elegant fingers brushed the life lines that ran up her throat, tickling her slightly, before they reached her chin and pushed her head up to meet a loving gaze. 

“Kaisa. I love you like the dove loves the rising sun. I love you like the trees love the rain. Darling I love you like I have since the moment I saw you. I admire you. How elegant you are, how thoughtful and imaginative you are. I love those parts of you. In my eyes, you are  _ my  _ beautiful bokkie. Someone who inspires me.” 

Kaisa looked up at the woman’s face and could see every crease of skin where she smiled, the love pouring out from her. Her fingers gripped fiercely at the goddess in front of her, trying to pull Evelynn closer to her. As close as they could be. Close all night long. She tried to open her mouth to say something, to tell her how she felt too. Evelynn saw the tears in the corner of the dancer’s eyes and pressed a finger to her lips.   


“Shhh my love.” Her whisper was low in the sensual tone that made Kaisa fall for her even more. Fingers brushed over her cheeks, wiping the tears before they could fall. Her voice dropped even lower, her voice rumbling. “Come here.”   


Kaisa let herself be guided, pulled towards the siren that sang to her. Her heart skipped a beat when their lips met. Evelynn tasted of something deep and bitter, like chocolate that was fine to a degree of royalty. It felt so much closer, so much stronger than she expected. Evelynn cradled her hips, hands known for having claws like a succubus instead held her with such care. The feeling made Kaisa shiver, a tingle running from the woman’s fingers and up her body. Their kiss finally ended but not without Kaisa letting out a low moan when she pulled away.

She looked down at the blissful dancer, her eyes sparkling with the admiration and love she had professed, but she still was Evelynn after all. Her eyes held the slight tint of her hunger inside of them. She hummed lightly, her fingers caressing the purple strands of hair that fell down her lovers back. The hum turned into a purr, like a cat stalking its prey. “Should I show you more of my love?”    
  


The question made Kaisa shiver, always surprised at how quickly Evelynn could flip a situation to her liking. It didn’t take much, her husky voice would make anyone melt, her experienced fingers knew everywhere to touch and how hard, and the way she knew how to handle each of her girls exactly how they needed it.

“We should be resting.” Kaisa’s excuse was just for show and they both knew it, her hands already resting just above the waistband of her girlfriend’s pajamas. Evelynn was bolder than her, her fingers finding the space between Kaisa’s crop top and shorts, dragging over the open skin of her lower back before sliding them under the dancer’s clothing and taking hold of her backside in her palms.   


“You’ll sleep soundly when I’m done.” Evelynn whispered the promise, her breath licking at Kaisa’s lips. If the poor dancer wasn’t shaking already, Evelynn’s thigh sneaking between her legs didn’t help. The pressure of the woman’s leg physically lifted Kaisa’s hips up and she gasped. She hadn’t realized how sensitive she was from just Evelynn’s sweet words until she felt the thigh grind against her.   


“Eveee…” Kaisa whined, feeling the pressure against her rapidly dampening shorts shift again and throwing her train of thought askew. She tried to kiss Evelynn, she wanted to, but her hips were grinding against the leg beneath her against her will. The sensation made her head lull forward and land on Evelynn’s shoulder, her lips instantly seeking out the satisfaction of kissing the bare skin where her shirt had slipped down.   


“I’m sorry my little doe.” Evelynn’s voice was that same husky tone that made her whimper, whispered directly into the panting woman’s ear. “I know how weak you are to this, I couldn’t help myself.” Nor could she help herself again, this time her lips closed on the tip of Kaisa’s ears, biting down gently with her front teeth and nibbling.   


It was so simple how Evelynn reduced her to this. Despite her anxiety, Kaisa could stand tall and gracefully if a little spacy at times. With Evelynn though, she drew her down to the ground both physically and mentally. Kaisa was in the moment and nothing else mattered to her, not if it was wrong to act on carnal desires in a public hotel room, or about a proper sleep schedule. All she cared about was the sensation between her legs, the hands on her rear, and now Evelynn’s teeth gently nipping down her neck and to her collarbone.   


The orgasm was slow as it washed over her, almost soft as she leaned against Evelynn, letting her body relax as she experienced it. She inhaled deeply and loved just smelling her bedmate. Evelynn didn’t smell like anything besides herself and that’s all that Kaisa wanted, it unwound the knot that had formed inside her stomach from the pleasure.    
  


“One down.” Evelynn hummed with a satisfied tone, feeling Kaisa’s smile against her neck at the words. Of course Evelynn knew if she could see her face, she would be madly blushing. Kaisa is a ‘quick shot’ as some would say and it embarrassed her for sure, but it didn’t take long for the other girls to notice that going round after round with her reduced her to a very happy mess.   


Evelynn let her hide her face for now. She lowered her thigh from its raised position, feeling the slickness on her pant leg, and pulled her hands out of the woman's shorts. Her thumbs dug into the waistband instead and pulled them down to Kaisa’s knees. Now being exposed to the air of the hotel room made her thighs feel cold, her own honey that had dripped down her legs biting as it cooled in the open air. Instead of cloth, a familiar pressure returned to her sex in the form of Evelynn’s fingers.   


It was like magic on her sensitive lips, the fingers running around and through her slit. Evelynn’s fingers were precise and they cupped her heat completely, palming her and releasing a lewd wet noise into the room as it did. It didn’t register in Kaisa’s own mind she was moaning again, her fists balling up Evelynn’s shirt as she struggled to breathe.   


“You’re so wet my love.” Evelynn chuckled, her ring and pointer finger spreading Kaisa’s lips while her middle finger gently made circles around the entrance to her core. “What did I do that turned you on so much? Tell me.”   


Kaisa shuddered as she tried to breathe through clenched teeth, every stroke of Eve’s finger made her back arch to the touch. She opened her mouth to respond but her mind was blank, hearing Evelynn’s voice in her ear was making her thoughts stutter and halt, made her sink deeper into her touch. Her voice made her gasp, trying to gulp down air like a drowning woman. Her voice.   


“Y-your voice.” She found her own voice, small and shaky but she managed to whimper it against Evelynn’s neck. The answer made the siren let out a pleasant hum, focusing on running her fingers all over the slick beneath them. She was more playing with Kaisa than truly pleasing her, but the noises she heard in her ear were still sounds of approval.   


“Hmm, that’s what you want right now?” Evelynn’s tone was light and playful as she asked. Her freehand reached towards Kaisa’s and lightly pushed her off of her neck with a gentle ‘come here’, just enough that she could look into the azure eyes of her lover. “Tell me what you need Love.”   


Her finger grinded back and forth over Kaisa’s lips, pushing into them to feel for the opening to her core but not pushing inside her just yet. “Is this what you need…”   


Kaisa gasped, her eyes fluttering to stay open at the sensation and before she could truly enjoy it Evelynn’s finger pulled away, leaving her desperate. 

“Or this?” Evelynn knew the answer as soon as she spoke. When her finger just barely stroked over the sensitive bud at the tip of Kaisa’s sex, her eyes shot open with a gasp and she could see the girl’s pupils were blown wide.   


“T-that oh god that, please…” Kaisa practically melted, her bones feeling like jelly from the pleasure as she slumped closer to the mattress.   


“Of course Bokkie, but I need you to keep your hips up for me, understand?” Evelynn hummed, keeping her hand on the dancer’s chin so she could keep eye contact. Kaisa only nodded and did what she was told, her arms and thighs shaking as she felt experienced fingers stroke circles over her clit. “Yes just like that, very good.”   


Evelynn continued her praise as she switched to flicking her fingers back and forth across the tip, feeling how it throbbed under her ministrations. “You’re doing so well baby, keep your hips up.”   


Kaisa’s eyes looked lost as tears formed in the corners of them and threatened to run down her face. Evelynn could tell she was close and roughened her treatment. “You’re so wet for me aren’t you?”   


Kaisa was panting for air again, she was so close, she felt like Evelynn’s fingers shocked her to her center. Her head felt weak, leaning into the open palm against her chin, her lips seeking out the warmth and kissing it as her eyes began to close. Before the dreamer could drift off into pleasure, a tutting noise from her girlfriend pulled her back. The palm at her jaw lifted her back up to force her to stare into golden hungry eyes.

“I want you to look at me when you cum this time, my Love, can you do that for me?”   


“Oh god…” Kaisa’s voice was breathy and strained, her hips rocking back into the fingers in time with her panting. “Yes. Yes, yesss…”   


She felt it building inside of her until it became too much. Her core was burning with such an intensity it almost hurt until it  _ finally  _ broke. The heat washed over her, her blush spreading across her body until she was sweating and curled up in pleasure against Evelynn’s arms. She shuddered deeply as she steadied herself, feeling Evelynn continued to play with her even after she came down. Just gentle strokes, slow and light to draw out small whimpers from her. 

“Lay down little one.” The soft cooing that guided Kaisa was like a spell, with her mind blank she followed the order, letting Evelynn move her legs out from under her and lay her down against the bed. Kaisa let out a long sigh, feeling soft hands exploring her body as she lay beneath her girlfriend. Her shirt was lifted and lips gently gave her love with kisses across her chest, between her breasts and down to her toned stomach. A hand slipped between her and the bed and lifted her hips for her, sliding a pillow under her.   


Evelynn didn’t need to tell her what was coming next, feeling Kaisa’s excitement from her trembling legs. She still made it slow, pressing one kiss after another along her thighs, tasting the salty sweet mixture of sweat and honey on her lips. Kaisa was too tired to cry out or moan when she felt a tongue press against her core. It felt too good, stealing her breath away.   


She was almost sobbing, her voice rough and worn as she shuddered with each lick and nibble from between her legs. Evelynn held her down, kept her trapped in her domain where she could push and pull exactly what she wanted out of the tired and shaking woman. Evelynn could boast without competition that she had length on her side when it came to pleasing her girls like this.

Evelynn listened to Kaisa’s body instead of her voice, repeating how she moved her tongue when she felt the thighs on her face tense, pushing deeper with her long tongue into the girl’s core when her legs opened and asked for more. What stroked Evelynn’s ego the most was how Kaisa trapped her head between her thighs when she ravenously sucked on the girl’s clit.   


Kaisa’s fingers were wrapped tightly in magenta locks, rough pulls making the diva groan in satisfaction against the sensitive sex on her lips. The vibration against her set her off, one last soft sob escaped her as she came, rippling up her and making her hair stand on end. She was like a frayed wire, burning up and sputtering with the last of her energy. It took some time to finally come down, Evelynn’s tongue pressed against her but not moving, just letting Kaisa move her hips slowly to bring herself down from her high. She let her take as much time as she needed, breathing through her nose where she was trapped between shaking thighs. 

The legs by her head fell away and Kaisa’s hands went lip, slipping out of the hair and falling to her sides. Evelynn wiped the wet from her lips and mouth, licking what she could off her fingers as she examined her work. Kaisa was messy, her thighs wet and limp. Her cheeks were framed with thin trails of tears that had fallen during her state of bliss. Evelynn mounted the girl’s leg, gently sliding herself down it so she could lay down, her nose against Kaisa’s cheek and kissing her. She was gentle where she touched, a palm just above the woman’s core while her other held Kaisa’s hand.   


“One more.” Evelynn’s voice was soft, as soft as the lips on her cheek and the hand on her body, but still Kaisa whined. She was sensitive, her skin burning and glowing from sweating. She couldn’t move and could barely speak. “One more babygirl, for me.”   


Evelynn looked down at her with soft golden eyes. Kaisa swallowed, her mouth dry from how loud she had been. She did what she has always done with Evelynn. She trusted her. The dancer nodded slowly, feeling a hand in her hair petting her. Evelynn made soft noises of appreciation and kissing her forehead down to her jaw. She didn’t pull away, staying near and kissing Kaisa softly, while her hand went lower down the girl’s toned body.   


The first finger touched her and Kaisa nearly winced. She was sensitive to the point the touch felt like it burned her. Evelynn was slow, her fingers entering the girl beneath her with a tenderness most did not know she possessed. Her moan was just a breathy sigh, the fingers wondering to all her most enjoyable spots and setting her ablaze inside her chest.   


She wanted to be close, she needed to be close. Evelynn was laying on top of her and kissing along her pulse, hand in her hair and cradling her but she just needed more. It was scary sometimes how well Evelynn could tell what she needed. For the first time tonight, Eve flexed her muscles on her back and sighed, the ghostly lashers unfurling from behind her. She had many ways to use them and she had gotten very creative with them over the year she had been with her band members. Normally painful. Not for Kaisa and not tonight.   


The lashers were smooth like velvet as they slid around and under Kaisa’s body. They were warm and pulsed with life like they were part of Evelynn’s heartbeat. They clung to Kaisa’s body, wrapping her in a hug and brought her off the bed. They snaked and curled around her arms, helping her wrap them around Evelynn’s shoulders. Amber eyes lured her in closer and closer until lips met.   


Evelynn was slow here too, taking her time to deepen the kiss each time they met and letting Kaisa pant between them. She could taste herself on Eve’s tongue and Kaisa could admit part of her liked it. Like it was proof.

She felt the lashers that cradled her tighten, it was as if they sensed her impending orgasm before she could. Her whole body was shaking and curling up, fingers desperately clinging to Evelynn’s shirt when she felt it building up inside of her. It hit her faster than she expected and with the peak she lost herself. Vision blurred by stars of white and twitching against the binding sensation around her, she was keening softly into Evelynn’s neck. She might have passed out for all she could tell. All of her senses were overloaded to where she was blurred to the world around her.   


Evelynn’s demonic whips were almost loving, pulling back to the blankets and giving Evelynn room to soothe the girl down into bed. She felt the tense sensation in her back again as the ghostly whips furled behind her and disappeared. With the sensation over, she tucked the blanket up to Kaisa’s neck and pet her hair for a minute or two, admiring the look of bliss as she was drifting off into her own world.   


When she was content with her admiration, she rose from the bed and decided on changing her clothes. Both her and Kaisa had gotten her pants a little more than wet. It’s not like she didn’t sleep naked most of the time anyway. Even with no eyes on her, Evelynn walked with a swing of her hips while nude to fetch water for herself and the sleeping woman.

By the time she returned and placed both glasses on their respective bedside tables, the blinking light of her phone caught her attention. Taking small sips of the icy water, enjoying the coolness to help her overly warm body, she saw the texts on her phone were from Ahri. She almost let out an uncharacteristic snort at it. She texted her girlfriend back, not surprised that the two had gotten distracted instead of sleeping. Of course, she admitted the same shortly after. Seeing the chat scrolling with witty comments from Akali and exasperation from Ahri, Evelynn couldn’t help but laugh. Her girls were a handful but she loved them all.   


“Mmm.. wass up?” The slurred and sleepy tone of the girl behind her caught Eve’s attention. She returned quickly to her previous position, sitting next to Kaisa and gently stroking her hair and smoothing it out. The smile on Kaisa’s face was worth the world.

“Oh, just those two being silly.” Evelynn waved her phone a little lazily so Kaisa would know who she was talking about. Kaisa narrowed her eyes trying to read the phone screen as it passed by her face. Her head reached out to the bedside table and grunted, a silent request. The first thing placed in her hand was something she didn’t ask for but realized she needed. She drank down the cool water and smiled, not realizing how sore her throat was without it. Now with a less parched throat she could speak.

“Phone.” She still croaked when she spoke. Evelynn turned and leaned over to the bedside table to pluck the purple cased phone and handed it to her girlfriend, gifting her with a kiss on her forehead along side it.   


Kaisa took a moment to read the chat to catch up, than she typed something quickly before tossing the phone lazily to her side. Her long legs thumped around under the covers until she found Eve’s and wrapped herself around them. Evelynn laughed, low and lovingly in her chest, raising an arm to give room for the thoroughly tired woman to curl up and drift off. Eve checked the group chat to see what Kaisa had said. She was glad she wasn’t drinking water when she read it or she would have choked. 

“Sweetheart, I wasn’t that rough.” Evelynn recovered enough to chuckle, her fingers stroking gentle lines over Kaisa’s shoulder. All she got was a ‘hmph’ and felt Kaisa dig her chin into her ribs. “Only because I love you.”   


“I love you too Eve.” Kaisa whispered the words, the perfect thing to fall asleep to. 


	3. KDA groupchat

**GAY/DA Group chat:**

* * *

Ahri: How's the room you two??? It's very comfy here =^u^=

Evelynn: Yes quite comfortable. I doubt you two are properly relaxing though.

Ahri: Oh we did, in our own way. (－u⌒) <3

Evelynn: I would chastise you, you horny fox, if I had any ground to stand on.

Akali: u just made ahri lose a bet

Ahri: Seriously ???

Evelynn: You two are childish.

Akali: u luv us

Evelynn: I suppose I do.

Ahri: I have to do a weeks worth of dishes now Eve thanks!! (｀Д´)9

Evelynn: The struggles of KDA. Dishes and the inability to keep it in our pants it seems.

Kaisa: Evelynn almost fucked me to death.

Ahri: O.o

Akali: fukin nice

Evelynn: She's asleep again.

Akali: high five babe

Ahri: Be careful with our dreamer sweetie, can't have any bruises when we're gonna be on camera

Evelynn: I was gentle thank you very much. Just for longer than she would have guessed.

Evelynn: Besides, you and Akali? I doubt you can speak of anything about marks Foxy.

Ahri: I didn't bite or scratch! Just because I'm part fox doesn't mean I'm always like that! (`A´)

Akali: ok 1 u scratched the fuk out of my back and 2 go look in a mirror babe

Evelynn: Oh no.

Evelynn: You're lucky I packed extra make up for you all.

Evelynn: Hello?

Ahri: Sorry, I was smacking our DUMMY girlfriend who LEFT HICKIES on me

Akali: u didnt complain

Ahri: I'M COMPLAINING NOW!

Evelynn: Good grief.

Evelynn: Get some sleep, I'll fix you up in the morning.

Akali: o eve, u hungry? we ordered some food and i can give u some of mine

Evelynn: Yes but not for food.

Akali: wait

Evelynn: Don't stay up too late you two, Kaisa will pull your ears off if you do.

Ahri: And you called me the horny fox...

Evelynn: Goodnight Ahri.

Ahri: :P Nini!

Evelynn: And goodnight darling.

Akali: night babe

* * *

**Personal message between Evelynn and Akali opened:**

Evelynn: Darling.

Akali: oh, ya eve?

Evelynn: Per what I said.

Evelynn: I'll need you when I get home.

Akali: oh

Akali: im always down for u

Akali: or going down on you

Evelynn: Oh that's part of my plan.

Evelynn: The other part is you in your collar and nothing else.

Akali: HEY WAIT YOU CANT JUST BRING THAT UP

Evelynn: Sweet dreams my little Rogue.

Akali: sadhjkfflakjdf

Akali: ur so unfair babe

Evelynn: <3


End file.
